Xiao Lingxi
}} |image1 = Yun Che and Xiao Lingxi Official.png|Novel Xiao Lingxi.jpg|Manhua Xiao Lingxi Fanmade.jpg|Fanmade XiaoLingxiChibi.jpg|Chibi |AKA = Little Aunt Xi'er Lingxi Ling'er |Status = Unknown |Species = Human |Gender = Female |Age = 15 (First Appearance) 27 (Currently) |Spouse(s) = Yun Che (Fiance) |Relatives = Xiao Lie (Father) Unnamed Mother Xiao Ying (Brother) Xiao Yun (Nephew) Yun Che (Adoptive Nephew) Yun Qinghong (Father-In-Law) Mu Yurou (Mother-In-Law) Fen Juechen (Sworn Brother) |Allies = Yun Che Yun Xiao |Profound Strength = Divine Origin Realm |Occupation = Member of the Xiao Clan |Affiliation = Xiao Clan Blue Wind Imperial Family |Planet = Blue Pole Star |Continent = Profound Sky Continent |Empire = Blue Wind Empire |City = Floating Cloud City (birthplace) Blue Wind Imperial City |First Appearance = Chapter 1|Chinese = 萧泠汐|Pinyin = Xiāo língxī|First Appearance Manhua = Chapter 1}} Xiao Lingxi is the daughter of Xiao Lie and the adoptive aunt of Yun Che. Yun Che's nickname for her is "Little Aunt". She is one of Yun Che's female companions and has had a close relationship with him since early childhood. She appears very early in the novel and plays a recurring role in the story thus far. Appearance }}When she was young, she was thin, dark, and short. Everyone called her ugly duckling and always made fun of her. But after growing, practicing cultivation and becoming more mature in order to protect the cripple, Yun Che, she became a really beautiful young lady with rosy lips, delicate nose, jade-like skin, and proudly towering breasts. She had natural-born bright eyes and white teeth, a compelling elegance, and a gentle, beautiful, and charming face. Especially her eyes, which, like pools of sparkling spring water, clear and transparent. Personality Xiao Lingxi has a very happy and bright personality and can be quite dense on some matters as seen when she tried to get Fen Juechen to not kill Yun Che even after all of his protest she never stopped trying. Later after Yun Che supposedly died in the Primordial Profound Ark her personality became more melancholic and repressed as seen when normally she would laugh loudly or cry loudly in front of Yun Che but when they met again she was trying to repress her crying. Background Growing up in the Xiao Clan Xiao Lingxi used to live in the same courtyard as Yun Che stuck to him like a piece of candy. She followed him wherever he went and would cry if she did not see Yun Che for a while. When it was confirmed that Yun Che had crippled profound veins, Lingxi started practicing profound arts in order to protect him as his "little aunt" . When Yun Che was ten years old her father, Xiao Lie, made her move to another courtyard. This caused Xiao Lingxi to cry for days while Yun Che protested but to no avail. Even though they stayed in different courtyards Xiao Lingxi would still sneak to Yun Che's courtyard to sleep with him and afterward get scolded by Xiao Lie, until they learned that it was improper for men and women to be that intimate . Plotline She and Yun Che had romantic feelings for each other due to being together all the time since childhood. She even made Yun Che promise her to spend the same amount of time with her even after he got married to Xia Qingyue. On the night of Yun Che and Xia Qingyue's wedding, Yun Che found her at the peak of the forest behind his courtyard where he and Xiao Lingxi used to come all the time during their childhood. This was due to the fact that Yun Che and Xia Qingyue's wedding was in name only and they couldn't consummate it. Xiao Lingxi and Yun Che talked there and Yun Che promised to marry her if she wasn't his aunt. Yun Che then embraced her and groped her from behind, until they both fell asleep in each other's embrace. During Xiao Kuangyun's visit to the Xiao Clan, Xiao Yulong told him about Xiao Lingxi, who was extremely beautiful and hatched a plan to frame her so that Xiao Kuangyun could have his way with her. He did this to curry favor with Xiao Kuangyun and be chosen to return back to the Xiao Sect with him. Their plan to frame Xiao Lingxi of the robbery was flopped by Yun Che; however, she was still forced to be locked in the back mountains for 15 years. Xiao Lie managed to get himself locked with her to protect her. Due to Yun Che's enmity with the Burning Heaven Clan, she, along with Xiao Lie, was captured by Fen Juechen, due to the provocation of Fen Juecheng, and taken to the Burning Heaven Clan as bait to lure Yun Che. Fen Juecheng attempted to rape her but was stopped by Fen Juechen who seemed to have no thoughts to use her for anything other than bait showing that he does have some bottom line and isn't a complete degenerate like Fen Juecheng. After Yun Che used the Dragon Soul Domain and destroyed the Nine Profound Dipper Formation, Fen Juecheng attempted to use Xiao Lingxi to force Yun Che to stop. However, he was stopped by Fen Juechen, who once again showed that he isn't a complete degenerate. Xiao Lingxi decided that she would rather die than be used to harm Yun Che and jumped from the window of her prison cell, which was above 200 meters in height and could cause her death due to her minuscule early stage Nascent Profound Realm cultivation. However, Yun Che noticed her and saved her. After Yun Che saved both her and Xiao Lie, they ran into Ling Jie who helped bring her and Xiao Lie to the safety of Blue Wind Imperial City. Birth During the past years, everything seemed to be going downhill and Lingxi's mother was heavily affected by those events. Her face was bathed in tears every single day. Furthermore, she had just gotten pregnant at the time, so Xiao Lie was afraid that her sorrow would be too excessive and might end up harming her body and her baby. So he did his best to comfort her and cheer her up every single day. When Lingxi's mother had carried Lingxi for six months, it just so happened that the orchids in the east area of Floating Cloud City were in full bloom. Orchids were the flowers that Lingxi's mother loved the most, so Xiao Lie brought her to this place to admire the blooming orchid flowers. He planned to use this to soothe a bit of the pain she felt from losing her son. Her mood did indeed turn better as morning faded to night. But just as the Xiao Lie was about to escort her back to Floating Cloud City, an unforeseen mishap suddenly occurred. The orchids were in full bloom and the blue sky seemed to stretch on forever. Moreover, there wasn’t even a single cloud in the sky. However, a bolt of lightning suddenly fell from the sky and so happened to strike Lingxi's mother's body. Furthermore, that bolt of lightning was black in color. After being struck by lightning, she fainted dead away and fell into a coma for a full three days before finally waking up. However, the weirdest thing was that there were no traces of any wounds inflicted by lightning on her body. But after that, her body became exceptionally weak and she was frequently affected by fainting spells during the day while nightmares plagued her sleep at night. Xiao Lie looked for all the famous doctors near and far and he tried using various remedies, great and small, to strengthen her body. But it was all to no avail. After that, her pregnancy reached a whole thirteen months before Lingxi was finally born. After Lingxi was born, Lingxi's mother's body steadily deteriorated and it was not long before she passed from this world. Illness Her pulse was abnormally fast, more than ten times faster than a normal person’s and she also faints from time to time. Her pulse is the only pulse that Yun Gu can't read. She felt that her illness was due to her contact with the World-Defying Heaven Manual, she got a feeling that something that was sleeping within her is slowly awakening. Trivia *She was born one year after Xiao Yun. *Xiao Lie seems old enough to be her grandfather due to his aging caused by grief. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Harem Category:Xiao Clan Category:Allies Category:Human Category:Divine Origin Realm Category:Status Unknown